Wolf Moon
Wolf Moon'' ''is the pilot and premiere episode of Season 1 of Teen Wolf. Synopsis After being bitten by a creature during the search for a missing body, Scott gains strange abilities. Plot Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Brad James as Vice Principal Guest Cast *Michael H. Cole as Mr. Curtis *Nolan Godfrey as Lacrosse Player *Tony D Sims as Student *Craig Crumpton as Doctor (uncredited) *Stephanie Dodgen as Extra (uncredited) *Cayce Guest as Lacrosse Player / High School Student (uncredited) *Jennifer Malone as Teacher (uncredited) *Haley Roe Murphey as Laura Hale (uncredited) *Jamila Thompson as Rebecca Harlowe (uncredited) Continuity * Scott McCall is bitten by an Alpha Werewolf in this episode, which marks his entrance into the supernatural world of Beacon Hills. The identity of the Alpha will be a mystery that lasts throughout the first season. * Scott meets Allison Argent for the first time, beginning their romantic relationship that lasts off and on for the next two seasons. They also have their first date in this episode when they attend the party at Lydia Martin's house, though it is abruptly cut short due to Scott's first Werewolf transformation during the full moon. * Derek Hale is revealed to be a Werewolf in this episode. Scott remains under the impression that Derek is the Alpha who turned him for several more episodes. * Allison's father, Chris Argent, is revealed to be a Werewolf Hunter, a profession that will continue to play a significant role in the series. * Lydia Martin throws the first of several parties at her house in this episode. * This episode marks Scott's first full moon as a Werewolf, though he didn't know it until it was nearly over. * Unbeknownst to them at the time, Allison, Scott and Stiles all came into indirect contact with each other and the Nemeton in this episode, which they would not realize until Alpha Pact. ** On a related note, it is also revealed that the car that almost hit Scott in the road after he was bitten by the Alpha was actually being driven by Victoria Argent, with Allison in the passenger seat. This will also not be revealed until Alpha Pact. * It is revealed that before moving to Beacon Hills, the Argent family lived in San Francisco. * Jackson Whittemore's suspicion regarding Scott's newly-demonstrated superhuman speed, strength, agility, and reflexes begins what will become a nearly season-long investigation into his secret in this episode. Trivia * The episode title is a reference to the full moon in January, which has been referred to by Native American communities as the "Wolf Moon," and which is Scott McCall's first full moon as a newly-turned Werewolf. ** This is also a reference to the fact that the show's timeline begins in January 2011. * After becoming a Werewolf, Scott demonstrates a multitude of new abilities, such as superhuman strength, speed, and agility; supernaturally-enhanced sight, hearing, and sense of smell; and an accelerated healing ability. ** Because he can heal incredibly fast now, Scott has been cured of his severe asthma. * Lydia, despite being in a relationship with Jackson, shows a romantic/sexual interest in Scott after his lycanthropy enhances his athletic abilities. * The man who was watering his plants when Scott accidentally jumped into his swimming pool was played by Russell Mulcahy, who is both a director and a producer for Teen Wolf. * Melissa McCall makes a comment to her son Scott about how she refuses to "end up on some television show with a pregnant sixteen-year-old." This is a reference to two TV series, 16 and Pregnant and Teen Mom, both of which are also on the MTV Network and aired on Tuesdays, the day after Teen Wolf, for the first four seasons until Teen Wolf moved to Tuesdays as well. Body Count *Mystery Female - mauled to death; killed by The Alpha* *= the identities of both the body and the Alpha will not be known until and , respectively Locations *McCall House **Scott's Bedroom **Scott's Bathroom **Front Porch *Beacon Hills Preserve **Coyote Den **Nemeton *Beacon Hills High School **Parking Lot **English Classroom **Lacrosse Field *Hale House *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Parking Lot **Exam Room **Cat Clinic *Stilinski House **Stiles' Bedroom *Martin House **Back Patio **Living Room **Foyer *Argent House **Front Porch **Foyer Soundtrack Gallery Teen-Wolf-Ep-1-Pilot-scott-and-stiles.jpg Teen Wolf Wolf Moon Laura Hale tpng.png Teen-Wolf-1x01-Pilot-scott-and-allisonjpg.jpeg TeenWolf Episode1x01 WolfMoon 0004.jpg Screen-4105373.jpg Tumblr mjpg.jpeg Scott and melissa wolf moon.gif 1x01 Allison and Scott.jpg Teen-Wolf-1x01-scott-and-stiles.jpg Teen Wolf Season 1 Episode 1 injured dog.png Largealison.jpg Giphy-1.gif Largealison.jpg Teen Wolf 1x01 012.jpg Tumblr mrwqgj9Pal1sgq1qqo1 500.png Tumblr mrw1 500.png Scott-turn.jpg Teen Wolf 1x01 002.jpg Teen-Wolf-Ep-1-Pilot-scott-and-stiles-22900647-500-283.jpg 1x01 Stiles and Scott in the woods.jpg 101Sciles.jpg Fandom Crystal Reed Allison Argent Wolf Moon Episode 1 Season 1 Teen Wolf.jpg Lydia101.jpg Teen-wolf-allydia-s1e1-wolf-moon.jpg Allison and lydia wolf moon.jpg Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 1